planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Wars: Combat Zones
Planetary Wars: Combat Zones, also referred to as Planetary Wars or simply Combat Zones ''and abbreviated to ''PW: CZ, is a (yet to exist) video game in the Planetary Wars series. It features a storyline spanning from the start of the war to the end of the campaign on Acidite as well as an online multiplayer and Instant Action mode similar to Star Wars: Battlefront II. Campaign Mode There is one campaign in the game divided in seven acts, one for every planet visited in the war (two for the planet Coloseuss). All the playable characters of different nationalities including American, British, German, French, Spanish and Mexicans. Other NPCs in the missions are also of mixed nationalities. The Campaign allows players to control the army, navy, air force and marines of both sides (commandos for the humans). The missions give players specific objectives to complete and makes use of destructible environments. Campaign Missions Act I-Earth #I'm gonna be a soldier #Sand, Sea and Blood #Tip of the Spear #Naval Engagement #Sky Fire #Train Games #Dirty Water #Sky Rise #Parliamentary Matters Act II-Coloseuss Multiplayer Planetary Wars: Combat Zones uses similar multiplayer features to Call of Duty: Black Ops (i.e. Killstreak rewards, Ranks and Class customization). The ranking system is slightly different to Black Ops and for prestige (known as 'Recognition'), players are given the Inter-Planetary Alliance (IPA) logo for their 1st time and the UNM logo for their 10th time. Players are given 'currency' for killing enemy players, completeing challenges etc. which they can spend on weapons, attachments, camouflage and patches. Ranks Players begin on rank one (private) and must work their way up the ranks gaining 'currency' to purchase items for their class customization. The ranks go up to rank 50 (commander). Once players have reached rank 50 they can prestige (or be 'Recognised). Though 'Recognition' resets the players rank back to private, the player has the chance to choose one attachment and one camouflage for their one '''chosen ' weapon (e.g. grenade launcher and Marsh for TAR-64-allowed, bipod for TSW-60 and Coloseuss for TCW-Super VII-not allowed). This may or may not allow players to rank up quicker. Every 2nd prestige gives the player an extra class customization slot. Killstreaks ''Main article: Multiplayer Killstreaks Killstreak Traps Main article: Killstreak Traps Factions Weapons Maps All maps in Operation Centurion are based on locations on both Earth and Coloseuss from the campaign (some with slight differences). Vehicles Main article: UNM Vehicles Quick Deployment Quick Deployment mode is a mode featured on the game. It allows players to choose a map and fight against bots in modes from the multiplayer. Custom Classes from multiplayer are carried on into Quick Deployment and vice versa however unlike multiplayer all weapons, accessories, camos and other items are available regardless of the player's rank. If a Custom Class slot has an item the player hasn't unlocked in multiplayer then the item will be removed meaning the player will have to add something they have unlocked. Usable Environments Much like the Battlefield series, Combat Zones ''has full destructible environments meaning a small house can become a death trap for enemy players inside. Structures can be chipped away or brought down completely with the right amount of firepower. Tanks and bombers are the ultimate 'Structure Smashers' as they are the most powerful vehicles in game using their main gun or entire body and bombs (respectively). Large explosions can also make crater holes for soldiers to seek refuge in or set up firing positions with machine guns. Bridges can become perfect choke and ambush points as they can be destroyed by a tanks gun or by the Demo Charges from the Demo class forcing the enemy into finding other ways to an objective. Trees can also be used by players and are particularly useful for Marksman classes as they can climb the tree and perch themselves on top and with the Camo Mesh will virtually disappear from enemy sights. Special addition Six months after ''Planetary Wars: Combat Zones ''was released, an update became available for it. The update contained a first look trailer of the next game in the series; Planetary Wars: Combat Zones II. The game will take place after the campaign on Acidite through to the very end of the war. Other versions ''Planetary Wars: Combat Zones ''Limited Edition The ''Planetary Wars: Combat Zones Limited Edition is a package containing the game, an ammo can, which can be opened to put the game in, 5000 points in 'currency', a golden clan tag to promote the player's VIP status, a signed copy of 'The Art of Sci-Fi Combat-creating Planetary Wars: Combat Zones' and a code for unlocking the TSW-60 early. When the code is redeemed, the first heavy gunner slot for 'Re-armament' will have a TSW-60. If the customer pre-ordered the game at any online video game store then all alien weapons will be available. ''Planetary Wars: Mobile Combat ''(WiiU) The WiiU version of the game is only slightly different from the main game. It follows traditional FPS games with named playable characters featuring an American Marine campaign, an American Army campaign and a British Air Force campaign. These campaigns follow the same storyline as the base game with several mentions of characters from the base game. The Marine campaign, playing as Hawkins, takes place in the Jamaica beach landing and battles heading into Acidite. The Army campaign, playing as Jones, goes from the battle at the Eiffel tower in France to battles on the other side of Acidite and the Air Force campaign, playing as Knight, take place above the Jamaica landings in a Navajo helicopter and above the other planets in an F-67 Thunderclap. Trivia *Several references are made to great war films such as Saving Private Ryan (a sniper in the mission 'Sand, Sea and Blood' being called Jackson after Barry Pepper's character) and Black Hawk Down (a soldier stating his rifle is his 'safety' inside a human base) *The player can see a character called Corporal Moore who is based off the creator of Planetary Wars. Cpl Moore reappears during the assault on the Gladitorian parliament building armed with a TAR-64 with grenade launcher and ACOG scope. He is voiced by the creator and this is the only time he speaks **Moore's choice of a TAR with ACOG scope and grenade launcher mirrors the earlier design of the TAR which had an ACOG and grenade launcher part of the weapon as 'default' **Another hint to the creator is the name painted on the side of an F-67 that crashes during the battle around the Eiffel tower in France is 'Delta Strike' (part of the creator's gamertag on PlayStation Network) *Several James Bond movie themes are heard throughout the game. Examples include Madonna's Die Another Day (from the film of the same name) being played in the truck transporting a human army squad to the crash site of a B-98 and Chris Cornell's You Know My Name from Casino Royale being played in the base camp 'Red Sand Land'. *Though this game and the rest of the series are only available on PlayStation 3, references are made to the Halo series such as one marine stating 'why the hell don't we get fancy green armour?'. This is obviously a reference to the character Master Chief.